A Trick to Conflict
by Shadow38383
Summary: Gods of the same belief acknowledge each other, but what about gods of different beliefs?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first for the series, so I hope you like it.**

 _The world is full of different beliefs, with different gods to give the power of nature a form in each of its occurences. Each god the emerged from each individual belief acknowledge each other, and know what they do, but do they acknowledge the very existence of a god from another belief? Do they even know they exist?_

The waves gently caressed the land at Athens as light shined on the city, seemingly making it glow. On a hill just outside the city limits was a figure of a man leaning against a tree, monologuing to himself, "The famed city of Athens, named after Athena herself as they turned their back on Poseidon." A grin spread across the man's face as he chuckled, "Surely this will make the perfect battleground for an old grudge."

1111111111

"Thirty-seven ships, that's a new record." Poseidon said to himself as he sat at his throne deep below the sea, "Only seven survived my trial across the sea last year...seems I need to make the waves bigger, the mortal ships are much more durable." A sudden roar of thunder caught his attention and he sighed to himself, "There's only one kind of thunder that could reach my depths." he said to himself before grabbing his trident and heading off to Mt. Olympus.

1111111111

Upon arrival at Mt. Olympus, Poseidon heads for the source of falling lightning spears to his brother Zeus. Zeus himself pauses at the sight of Poseidon before launching one last bolt of lightning onto the earth below. "Poseidon my brother, what brings you to Mt. Olympus?" he asks.

"I was answering your summon." Poseidon replied, "Did you not want to speak with me?" Zeus howled in laughter.

"My apologies brother," he replied, "I must have accidentally summoned you while I was demonstrating my power to the mortals below."

"Why am I not surprised?" Poseidon replied, "I will be on my way then-"

"Wait," Zeus interrupted, "before you go, there is a matter I must bring up now that you are here. Be warned brother, for I have seen strange oddities throughout the land mortal, not caused by the other gods. Winds bring destruction in an unusual manner, the land and its people decay in a manner most unsettling, and even lightning strikes without my command."

"That is most unsettling news, but surely the occurrences must be the other gods doing." Poseidon replied, "Perhaps a prank, seeing as how the very thing you command is involved. I must take my leave now."

1111111

"Now, where were we?" Poseidon asked himself as he returned to his domain before spotting a great and majestic ship docked at Athens, "Surely such a ship is worthy of a truly challenging trial." he thought to himself. Patiently he waited before the ship set sail into the sea, unknowing of the trial it was to be brought into. Poseidon began by mixing the waved, slowly making it lose its course. "Now lets make things interesting." Poseidon said to himself as he thrust is trident high and creating waves high enough to topple the tallest buildings of Athens, but the ship sailed through, seemingly unhurt. Surprised by the lack of damage, Poseidon stirred his trident in a cone fashion, creating a whirlpool in front of the ship before it got caught. The ship followed the current and came ever more closely towards the center, and in the moment that the ship was caught on point, Poseidon created a giant wave rivaling the height of Mt. Olympus before it crashed down on the ship and sinking it to the depths.

Pleased with his work, Poseidon turned to return to his throne, but stopped short at the sight of the majestic ship rising from the depths and continuing its sail as though nothing happened. "What trickery is this?" he asked himself, "No mortal ship could survive what I put it through!" Tempted as he was, he chose against calling upon the Kraken and turned to Athens, "Mocking me are you?" he growled under his breath.

1111111

The majestic ship continued its way into a narrow channel, treacherous not for its structure, but for the creature that resides in it. As the ship sailed, a fog seemed to roll in and cover the land and the laughter of a child echoed though the channel. In a moments notice, four black and scaly tentacles, tipped with the head of dogs, emerged from the depths and tore into the ship before bringing it down into the depths, but the attack was in vain as the ship simply emerged from the waters and continued on its way. One of the dog headed tentacles rose and grabbed the ship, dragging it back as a little girl emerged from the waters and examined the ship.

From below the deck of the ship rose an old man, feeble and fragile. How he survived the attack was remarkable. The old man spoke, "Scylla, is it not?"

"Who wants to know?" Scylla asked with curiosity.

"No one special," the old man replied, "just and old man who wonders why you attack his ship."

"Hello, 'Horror of the Deep'?" Scylla replied, "Is it fun to be the stupidest mortal?"

"Oh, forgive me." the old man replied, "I had no idea Poseidon had a pet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Scylla roared.

"Surely that is what you are?" The old man asked, "Poseidon seems to think so if he needs to weaken ships so that you may have the left overs." Scylla growled at the old man as he continued, "Of course, he wouldn't want you to know, after all he barely touched this ship, perhaps he want to starve his pet."

"I think I'll eat you now." Scylla said as the four tentacle dogs rose ready to strike.

"Of course, yes, take your anger out on the feeble old man." the old man replied, "Poseidon would surely be amused."

"I AM NOT ENTERTAINMENT!" Scylla roared.

"Then...why are you a second rate god in the sea?" The old man asked, his voice having changed to a younger one, "No one fears a god that doesn't have the power to overpower another god. Even now, we mortals barely fear Poseidon, let alone you. Athens is far beyond the need of fear." Scylla hissed.

"I'll give you something to fear!" She shouted before tossing the ship away and making her way to Athens. The ship itself landed harshly on land and the old man tumbled out, but rather than crying out in pain he howled with laughter.

"This is getting better and better!" he said to himself before his appearance changed to one of a young man, "Let's go watch the triple threat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Still trying to find out a way to add in characters without overwhelming myself, hope you like!**

Athena stood on a hill top, taking the moment to admire the brilliance of the city of Athens before she would resume her patrol of the city's borders.

"Its been quiet around here," She said to herself, "maybe I'll cut today's patrol short and greet my worshipers." With a smile now on her face, Athena took a step towards the city before being stopped by a giant wave that landed in front of her. Taking a battle stance, she raised her shield and prepared for an attack, but was instead met with the glare of an angry Poseidon.

"Try to make a fool of me will you?" Poseidon spat.

"...come again?" Athena asked.

"You gave the mortals an unsinkable ship to mock me!" Poseidon accused.

"I have done no such thing." Athena replied, "You know very well we do not meddle in mortal affairs. If they made such a ship, then they've clearly just made a technological advancement."

Poseidon laughed, "No such evidence has shown this to be true. That ship wasn't even at the city's port when I left. I was not gone long enough to not notice such a ship make port, unless it appeared out of a mystical power and only a god can use such power to make such a vessel."

"I assure you Poseidon, I have nothing to do with that ship." Athena replied sternly. Poseidon was about to retort when a loud crash was heard. The two turned to the source and saw the city aflame with a tentacle beast roaming through and leaving destruction in its wake.

"Poseidon, what have you done!?" Athena shouted, "You didn't need to attack the city!"

"I have nothing to do with that!" Poseidon shouted back before the echo of a little girls laughter was heard.

"DO YOU FEAR ME NOW MORTALS?" the voice roared with laugher.

"Is that Scylla?" Athena asked before looking at Poseidon, "So, you bring in the child to fight your battles, you coward!" Poseidon was about to defend himself, but was cut off as he had to dodge Athena's spear. Poseidon retreated to the city to find out what Scylla was up to with Athena in tow.

1111111111

Scylla shot her magic into various buildings as her dogs tore into the walls and ate civillians. She laughed at the mortal's horrified faces as they ran for their lives while others prayed for salvation, a few even tried to fight back, but alas it was in vain as one of the dog heads simply saw them as an easy meal. Scylla looked upon the tallest building in Athens and placed her hand on her lips in thought, "Wow, what a big structure...the bigger the things I destroy, the more respect I'll get!" Sending two of her dogs to the base of the structure, they squeezed it tightly in an attempt to use its weight against its self. Scylla paused at the sight of a statue of Athena nearby before sending one of her dogs to tear it off the ground and bring it up to her. "Oooh, look at me, I'm Athena. I fight for honor." she mocked, "Well let's see what your city thinks of its honor!" Scylla threw the statue into the structure and punctured the base, cause it to topple over as she laughed.

Poseidon arrived to see Scylla toss the statue into the structure, "Scylla, what in the name of my brother are you-" he was effectively cut off as he had unknowingly stopped in the path off the falling structure and had it land on him. Scylla herself looked around after hearing her name, but shrugged as she could not see the source of her caller, what she did see however was Athena rapidly approaching and ready to fight. "Oh, look who's here." Scylla said cheerfully before her voice turned threatening, "Just in time for me to destroy you and show these mortals true fear!"

"You will pay for this senseless and cowardly attack!" Athena declared before scolding herself, "Having Poseidon distract me with nonsense, I should have seen it coming!"

"Wait...Poseidon is here?" Scylla asked, "WHERE IS HE?" In that instant, Poseidon rose from the rubble of the structure that had landed on him.

"What is the meaning of your actions Scylla?" Poseidon asked as he towered above her in a pillar of water.

"Meaning?" Scylla asked innocently before laughing, "To show you, THAT I AM NO ONE'S PET!" Two of Scylla's dogs rose through the pillar of water and toppled Poseidon off of it before sending it another dog to strike him down, but not before Athena bashed her away with the shield, sending her flying to the edge of the city.

"I told you." Poseidon said as he rose from the ground.

"Forgive me, I hastily made conclusions when i saw my city in danger." Athena apologized as they both turned to a now furious Scylla.

"Two against one huh?" she asked, "Its still not fair fight for you, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH SLOWLY!"

1111111111

Just outside the borders of the city, the man from the boat watched with glee as he ate some fruit and laughed when the gods struck each other. "This is better than messing with the gods I know." he laughed before lightning struck nearby him and shook the ground, "Uh oh." he said to himself as he turned to see an armored man wielding a hefty hammer with a short grip, "Thor!" he greeted the armored warrior as he approached, "You know, I was just looking for yo-" Thor grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Whatever trouble you are up to Loki, I will not allow it." He stated, "Now you and I are going to go and you're to explain yourself to Odin and the other gods!"

"See Thor, here's the thing," Loki replied, "I would love to do so, but it looks like you have your hands full with that guy over there." Thor turned to see Zeus standing before them before Loki hit him and took the opportunity to disappear from sight.

"You know, I don't like to be ignored." Zeus said as Thor was about to leave to search for Loki, "What right have you to command lightning as I do?"

"By the right of my father Odin and my hammer Mjolnir." Thor replied, "And what of you?"

"By my right as the conqueror of the Titans!" Zeus replied as a thunder storm rolled in.

"Hold, long bearded one," Thor said, "I am not your enemy. The man you saw me apprehend is the trickster god, Loki. He may have started trouble for you, he is your enemy."

"Yes, I had heard the conversation." Zeus replied, "Your name be Thor, right?"

"Indeed, and yours?" Thor asked.

"I am the might Zeus!" Zeus replied as he flexed his arms, "Ruler of the gods of Olympus!"

"So, there really are other gods." Thor said to himself before turning to Zeus, "Long bearded one, I mean, Zeus, will you aid me in the capture of Loki and halt his plans?"

"It would be foolish of me not to cooperate," Zeus replied, "I will help, but first we must stop those three from making a bigger mess than your friend made." Thor turned to the city to see the three gods still fighting, though Scylla seemd to have begun gaining the upper hand.

"Right." Thor replied as they headed for the fight.

1111111111

Poseidon and Athena fought vigorously, but alas Scylla had gained the upper hand somehow and had Poseidon pinned to the wall while having Athena disarmed and wrapped upside down by one of her dogs. "Now, which to get rid of first?" Scylla said to herself. She eyed Poseidon in his helpless state, vulnerable and a tempting feast for her dogs, but before she could do anything, lightning struck her with enough power to paralyze her for a moment before another lightning bolt struck her, but this one felt as though a blunt object that weighed as much as a planet had hit her and sent her to the ground unconscious.

Scylla awoke with a head ache and found herself tied up in chains, "What the-? What's the meaning of this!?" she shouted as she looked up to see Thor, Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena looking at her struggle.

"It is no use Scylla," Zeus explained, "I had vulcan forge this chain to keep you in check while our guest explained the situation." Zeus gesture to Thor and he nodded in return.

"To start, the three of you were played for fools." he began, "A god by the name of Loki hand guided you into a fight for his amusement."

"We've never heard of this Loki, we were not prepaired." Athena replied.

"Which is why, my daughter, I don't blame you for falling for his trap." Zeus said, causing Athena to look away in a bit of shame.

"It really isn't anyones fault." Thor continued, "Loki is the trickster god for a reason, he is cleaver. More than anyone you have known, he has caused many problems for the other gods I know and all for his amusment. What matters now is what he plans for his next form of amusment so that we may capture him."

"Ahem!" Scylla cleared her thoat, "Can I get out of these now?"

"Will you behave?" Poseidon asked.

"DON'T TEST ME!" Scylla roared in an inhumane voice.

"Fear not Scylla," Zeus inturrupted, "I will release you, for now that you know the truth, you have no reason to attack any of us." Scylla stared coldly at Poseidon as the chains were removed, but she did not act.

"Now then," Athena spoke, "about Loki. Where do we start in finding him?"

"I am unsure." Thor replied, "Loki's cleverness in unrivaled, you must be able to think like him to track him."

"...father, Poseidon, what of your brother?" Athena asked, "Have you heard anything of his recent actions?"

"No...but I see your point." Poseidon replied.

"What does your brother oversee?" Thor asked.

"My brother, Hades." Zeus replied, "He oversees the underworld."

"Let us pay your brother a visit then." Thor said as they headed off.

 **Srry for the weak chapter end. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter chapter than the last one, srry D: I'm drawing a bit of a blank, but I have a good idea on what to do next and hope you like this chapter, enjoy :3**

Arriving at the underworld, the gods looked around for any sign of an ambush from Loki before noticing their sudden shortage in numbers, "Hey, where'd Scylla go off to?" Athena asked.

"She was right here a moment ago." Poseidon replied.

"Is the tentacled child not your responsability?" Thor asked.

"Don't even try to pin her on me." Poseidon replied, "I have nothing to do wi-" A sudden surge of thousands of horrified screams interrupted him before a shadow appeared. The four turned to see Hades rise before them, standing wordlessly for an unknown amount of time before he spoke.

"What brings you to my relm?" he asked.

"We are here in search of a god, brother." Zeus replied, "He is known as Loki, a god of tricks and deception."

"Ah yes, I know him." Hades replied.

"You do?" Thor asked.

"Yes, and amusing one." Hades replied, "He came before you did, asking for time to eliminate one of yours." Thor raised his hammer threateningly.

"And did you?" he asked. Hades simply laughed and sunk into the ground. "Where did he go?"

"I am unsure." Zeus replied, "He may have gone to meet up with Loki."

"He wanted to kill one of us," Poseidon reminded them, "we'll have to stick together to-"

"SCYLLA!" Athena suddenly shouted, "They're going after her!"

111111111

"HEEL!" Scylla shouted as her four dogs dragged her along, having caught the scent of something before stopping in a clearing and looking around confusingly. Scylla raised herself over them, "What are you doing!?" she shouted, "The five of you are in big-..." Scylla stopped at the number, 'Five?' she thought to herself as she examined the dogs before one of them jumped at her and clawed her cheek as she dodged the attack.

"All alone little girl?" The dog spoke.

"You dare defile my face!?" Scylla growled as her green power cracked in her hands, "Who are you!?"

"I am Fenrir, but not that my name matters to you." the dog chuckled as he grinded his claws on the ground, "For soon you'll be in my stomach!"

"Oh, what ever shall I do?" Scylla mocked as she placed her hand on her head as if in distress, "I'm being threatened by Fenrir, somebody save me."

"I'm going to kill you!" Fenrir roared as he lunged at Scylla only to be tossed aside by one of her dogs as the others tore into him.

"Siwy little Fenwir," Scylla cooed, "You don't have a cha-" Scylla suddenly screamed in pain as a dagger buried itself into her back. She turned to see Loki smiling at her before dissapearing, having completed his distraction as Fenrir sprung up and locked his jaw on her neck. Scylla screamed in pain as her dogs bit viciously into Fenrir to get him off of her, but Fenrir shook furiously to sink his teeth into Scylla's throat before tearing it out and retreating to watch Scylla try to stop the blood that gushed out of her neck and into her lungs as well. Fenrir laughed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a blood filled gargled cry before falling to the ground limp and still.

"Who didn't stand a chance?" Fenrir mocked as he howled in victory before looking at her in sudden disgust, "What a waste of time, she looked bigger before." he said to himself, "She won't feed more even for five minutes." A scent caught his nose and he turned towards the direction of the source, "But that is a feast!"

11111111

"Scylla!" Athena called out.

"The tentacled child can handle her own can't she?" Thor asked.

"Indeed, but it troubles me that she has not shown herself by now." Zeus replied.

Athena stopped as she spotted a torn piece of Scylla's dress on the floor. "Father-" she began but noticed that she had lost them as they had continued their way. Sighing to herself she began to follow the trail that seemed to have been left by something being dragged. After a few moments of following the trail, she came across the bloodied body of Scylla in a clearing.

111111111

"Surely she is just lost." Thor suggested.

"Indeed." Zeus replied before a growl was heard.

"Hold!" Thor whispered.

"You think its her?" Poseidon asked.

"No, there would be more than a single growl." Zeus replied as he noticed the loss of his daughters presence, "Where is Athena?"

"I don-" Poseidon was cut off as he raised his trident and caught a large figure on it before lunging it away. The figure stood on all fours and circled the three gods.

"Fenrir!" Thor exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Simply taking an opportunity at the buffet before me." he replied before lunging at them once more, only to be stopped by a tentacle that sprung up from the ground and caught his throat. Two more appeared and caught his forelegs before pulling them apart to leave him in a crucified position. The ground shook as Athena ran towards her father and the others, shouting at them to back away.

"Athena, where in the name of me have you been!?" Zeus asked.

"Long story short, I found Scylla...and she's not happy!" she said as the ground broke open and Scylla rose, alive and very angry. Shadows were cast on her body, hiding her face and wounds, but not her green glowing angered eyes.

"You!?" Fenrir exclaimed in confusion, "How can you-?" Fenrir stopped short as he saw Scylla grin.

"Are you hungry Fenrir?" Scylla asked.

"How are you speaking!?" Fenrir asked as Scylla came close enough to see that her throat was still ripped out.

"I'm a god, you imbicile." Scylla replied, " I played dead! It take more than this to kill me...something like this!" Scylla used both hands to grab Fenrir's jaw began to force it open, "Open wide!" she sang before tearing it open and causing Fenrir's jaw to dislocate as he whined in pain, "I always feed my pets, oh Zoey~?" The remaining tentacle dog came up to her before she pointed down Fenrir's throat, "Sic 'em" On command, Zoey dove into Fenrir's throat and began to tear him up from the inside out while Scylla continued to pull apart his jaw. Fenrir thrashed and struggled to break free, but to no avail as Zoey finally tore through his stomach and continued to thrash about and tear everything around her before Fenrir's body tore open and splashed his blood all over the floor. Scylla tore his jaw off with ease thanks and tossed it aside before grabbing onto the remnants of his head, staring into the eyes of the still alive dog. "How does it feel?" Scylla asked before she pulled on his head and her dogs pulled the rest of his body, effectively tearing off his head. Tossing the body aside, Scylla retreated her dogs back under her dress before looking down to see that it had been completely turned red from her and Fenrir's blood. "He ruined my dress..." she said to herself as the others approached.

"Are you ok Scylla?" Athena asked as she tried to get a closer look at Scylla's neck.

"No." she replied as she pulled out a dagger, "Nobody stabs me and gets away with it!"

"You should cover up that wound." Thor suggested.

"With what?" Scylla asked in annoyance before Athena tore off a strand of Scylla's dress.

"There, now you have a blu- er...red scarf." Athena said as she wrapped it around her neck.

Scylla felt the cloth on her neck and shrugged, "Meh, ok."


End file.
